Talk:Salem/@comment-2238912-20180725214740
If Cinder is still alive and Salem confronted her about Haven, I'd imagine the conversation would go something like this: (The scene opens to Salem's meeting room where she and the other members of Team WTCH are listening to Watts' report on the failure of Haven.) Watts: And there you have it, ma'am. The attack on Haven has failed, and the Relic of Knowledge is lost, all thanks to one girl's arrogance. (Looks at Cinder) See what happens when you don't listen to me? Salem: Everyone out. (All of the other members begin to leave the room. Cinder begins to gets up, but Salem motions for her to remain seated.) Salem: Not you, Cinder. (For the longest time, neither Salem nor Cinder says a word. Cinder looks down and nervously fidgets in her seat as Salem glares at her.) Salem: Cinder... Do you remember the first time we met? I'' remember. I remember who you were ''before you called yourself Cinder Fall. You were just... Autumn. A lonely, pathetic little girl whose mother treated her like garbage. A little girl who so desperately wanted to escape the hell that was her life that she murdered her mother and ran away, living on the streets like a mangy dog. Anyone else would've left you to die, but I saw much potential in you, and so I took you in, gave you all my knowledge, raised you like my own daughter. Now, as I watch you squirm about in your seat like a sniveling schoolgirl, the question I find myself asking is, where was all that potential at Haven? (Cinder lowers her head in shame.) Salem: We had one objective in Haven. Do you remember what it was? (Cinder refuses to answer.) Salem: I know you didn't lose your voice again, young lady. I will ask once more. What... was our... objective? (Cinder still doesn't answer.) Salem: Well, let's try a different question. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to recall you saying that I would get everything I want and more, yes? Well, what did I want? Hmm, let's see... I wanted the Relic of Knowledge... and I wanted Haven destroyed. But I have neither, so no, I didn't get all that I wanted and more. In fact, I have even less than what I had. And it's all... because... of you. So enlighten me, do you have any idea what you've done? Cinder: M-Ma'am, I-I-I assure you, I only had our best interests at heart and--ack! (Salem's eyes glow and without warning, Cinder's Grimm arm elongates and coils itself around Cinder's neck, hoisting her into the air.) Salem: No, dearest Cinder, you had your best interests at heart. In fact, I daresay you had your only interests at heart. I told you you would have the power I promised you. I warned you to wait. But you threw away all I have taught you and blatantly ignored my warnings. I placed my faith in you and you have failed me miserably! And worst of all, because of your supreme arrogance, you have not only set our plans back considerably, but you have handed Ozpin A VICTORY! (Salem slams her fist on the table at the last word, glaring at Cinder with glowing red eyes. All the while, Cinder struggles to breathe against her makeshift noose, which continues to tighten around her neck as if its responding to Salem's rage.) Cinder: (choking) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll fix this! I'll set this right! I won't fail you again! Give me another chance! Please, I beg you! (Salem continues glaring at Cinder until her expression finally softens, returning to neutral.) Salem: Cinder. You truly are like a daughter to me. And you were invaluable in the Fall of Beacon. And it is for those two reasons alone that you are not suffering a more severe punishment. But this does not absolve you of your failure. The failure of Haven happened on your watch, therefore the onus is upon you to ensure that we retrieve both relics. But since I cannot trust you to keep your emotions in check, I am placing Watts in charge of our operations in Atlas. You will answer directly to him, you will follow his instructions to the letter, you will retrieve both relics, and you will do so without fail. Because if we suffer another setback because of you... Remember what I taught you, young Cinder, anyone can be useful... But no one is irreplaceable. Not... Even... Maidens. Now I trust this is the last time we'll have to have this conversation, yes? Cinder: (Struggling to breathe) Yes...! (Salem waves her hand and the Grimm arm uncoils itself from around Cinder's neck and she falls to the ground, violently coughing and gasping for air.) Salem: Now get out of my sight before I lose what little patience with you I have. (Cinder bows and hurriedly exits the room. Salem lets out a heavy sigh.) Salem: I need to start running a tighter ship around this house. And I need some tea.